1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for a solar heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical solar heaters comprise a container having an inlet for introducing hot water from the solar heater into the container and an outlet for introducing water from the container to the solar heater. However, normally, the container is not sealed such that heat may be easily radiated from the hot water container within the container.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional containers for solar heaters.